


At Last

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Simon in Love [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Simon and Bram celebrate their six month anniversary and decide after careful consideration that they’re ready to cross another sexual boundary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon swallowed nervously. All he could think was... shit.

Simon opened his eyes a second after the sound of a text alert woke him. He seriously had to start putting his phone on silent before bed. It was tempting to ignore whoever had decided it was a good idea to text him. Surely they wouldn’t be expecting to hear back from him straight away on a Saturday morning. Rolling his eyes, Simon gave in - his curiosity would be the death of him. He grabbed his phone from under the pillow next to him and turned it over to see that the text had come from Bram. Simon smiled and opened it.

_Good morning sleepy! Can’t wait to see you later. Oh, and... HAPPY 6 MONTHS!! :D <3_

Simon didn’t think Bram could get any cuter. Technically they didn’t really have an anniversary, but today was exactly six months since the carnival. They’d decided that their first kiss would work well enough as a starting point for their relationship, although neither of them could ever forget the steps they’d taken during the Jacques and Blue stage. They would be forever grateful for those emails. Simon quickly typed a reply.

_Morning! I’m actually up, can you believe it? Happy 6 months :D! Can’t wait to see you either... missing you <3_

Simon sighed as he hit send. He sometimes still thought about the weekend a few months ago when he’d stayed at Bram’s, and how they’d woken up in bed together. He knew that he was falling deeper in love with Bram every day and that it would only continue. The stronger his feelings got, the harder it was to keep waking up alone.

During term time it wasn’t quite as difficult - he was usually busy rushing around, trying to remember all of his books or making sure he’d had breakfast. Now, though, he had little else to focus on. The fact that he and Bram had agreed after that wonderful weekend to slow things down so that they weren’t betraying their parent’s trust just made things worse. It had been the right thing to do, but not getting to act on their feelings really sucked. Simon spent a minute remembering what Bram sounded like when he was being kissed really hard, and how his eyes went all hazy when he was turned on. It was torture, but maybe Simon was a bit of a masochist.

He decided to get up rather than wallow in his feelings. He would be seeing Bram in a matter of hours for their anniversary date, so at least he had something to look forward to. He remembered that he still needed to write Bram’s card. For his gift to Bram, Simon had bought them both tickets to a literary festival that was happening in the city later in the year. It was super nerdy, but Simon knew Bram would love it.

Bram had mentioned going to the festival a couple of times with his dad in the past, but since Bram’s step-mom was about to have a baby, Bram’s dad had been straightforward with him about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to visit for the foreseeable future. Bram planned to go and see them all when the baby was born. Simon just hoped he could act as a kind of substitute while Mr Greenfeld was occupied.

~

Simon was sitting at the kitchen table writing a cute message in Bram’s anniversary card when his mom approached him and sat down in the chair opposite. Simon put his pen down when he saw that Emily was wearing her serious expression. She must have realised how she looked, because her face instantly cleared. She was just about to start speaking when Simon’s dad entered the room. He stood behind his wife’s chair and smiled at Simon.

“Mom. Dad. What’s going on?” Simon tried to sound cheerful, but he could feel a strange vibe in the room. Emily cleared her throat.

“Si, there’s something we need to talk to you about. Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble, but we’re curious to know if there’s anything you’d like to tell us about the weekend you spent at Abby’s a few months back?”

Simon swallowed nervously. All he could think was... shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t fully remember when Bram’s stepbrother comes along in the books and he’s obviously not mentioned in the movie, so I’ve got him being born around 6 months after the Ferris wheel. I hope that fits with everyone else’s headcanon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He started to text Bram but he couldn’t find the right words to fully explain that he’d just had the all important, embarrassing sex chat with his parents.

At least two minutes passed as Simon tried to figure out what to say. His palms had started to sweat and he felt sick. He hated being caught in a lie. His parents obviously knew that he’d made up a story about where he was the weekend he stayed at Bram’s. They both looked at him expectantly, but he couldn’t get any words out. Eventually Jack spoke up, sounding as though he was trying to calm down an angry puppy or something.

“Si... you know your mom’s friend Karen?” 

Simon nodded. 

“Well, her husband saw you at the pharmacy a couple of days before you were due to stay at Abby’s house.” 

Jack was obviously making an effort to show Simon that he was calm, but it didn’t really help. Simon felt his breaths coming faster as his dad continued on.

“He spotted what you were buying and thought it was pretty unusual. Obviously it got back to us and we figured it was Bram’s house you were going to, not Abby’s.” Jack looked at Simon expectantly. Simon couldn’t think of anything rational to say.

“Why didn’t you try to stop me from going!?” 

It was out before Simon could prevent it. He really hadn’t meant to sound so panicked, after all - the weekend had already happened. It’s not like his parents could erase it. Still, he felt like he was waiting on some sort of punishment. 

“It was me who convinced your dad that we should keep quiet Si. I was scared that if we tried to stop your plan, you’d just rebel. Did you know that on average, kids your age...”

“Mom! Please - I’m not a statistic. I’m just me.” Simon felt bad for interrupting his mom, but he hated when she compared him to her clients. He looked down at the table, trying to hold back tears. He was waiting for one of his parents to scold him for his rudeness, but nothing came. He lifted his head and saw them exchange a look. Jack gave Emily a small nod and she cleared her throat.

“Here’s the thing Simon. We were expecting something like this to happen at some point. Believe it or not, it wasn’t so long ago that your dad and I were teenagers in love. We decided that we would wait to see if you tried it again...” Emily trailed off and Simon’s cheeks flushed red. “Don’t think we haven’t noticed that you and Bram have been on your best behaviour since that weekend.” Emily gave Simon a small smile that only served to make him feel more ashamed. 

“I hated that I’d lied to you. We both did. It felt awful to betray your trust.” Simon felt himself welling up just as his mom reached out to take his hand. Jack began speaking before Simon had the chance to say anything else.

“That’s how we know that we can trust you both. The fact that you tried the sneaking around thing and hated it tells us more about you and Bram than you realise, son.” Jack took a deep breath before continuing on. 

“There is actually a reason we’ve brought all this up today.” He must have noticed Simon’s eyes go wide, because he quickly continued. “Don’t worry, you’re not being punished! Your mom and I have decided to take Nora to visit Alice next weekend. There’s a food show in Connecticut that Nora’s been dying to go to. We’re trusting you to stay here, and you can ask Bram to stay with you if you want.” 

“As long as his mom okays it.” Emily put in with another smile. Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He stared blankly at his parents for a full minute before they both started to laugh a little. 

“Simon, say something!” His mom chuckled. 

“Um... thanks? But I don’t understand. If you know what I bought at the pharmacy... does this mean you’re okay with me, um...” Simon couldn’t quite bring himself to ask his parents if they were cool with him having sex. Thankfully he didn’t have to. 

“We don’t need to know specifics Si, that’s between you and Bram. What we do know is that you’re a sensible person and you’ve obviously got a good head on your shoulders if you’ve bought yourself protection. Plus we’d much rather you were doing this in your own home where we know you’re safe.” Jack gave his son a genuine smile as Emily spoke, and he reached over the table to ruffle Simon’s already messy hair. 

“We’re really proud of you Simon.” Emily said. Simon thought he heard her voice break just a little. 

~

Simon flopped down onto his bed and covered his face with his hands. He was still having trouble accepting what had just happened. He couldn’t even begin to get excited at the prospect of another weekend alone with Bram, because Bram’s mom had to okay the whole thing first. He started to text Bram but he couldn’t find the right words to fully explain that he’d just had the all important, embarrassing sex chat with his parents. Not only that but it had actually gone well. How often did that happen!? 

Simon decided it was best to wait until he saw Bram in person. He wanted to actually see Bram’s reaction. Simon wasn’t totally sure what that reaction would be, but he was anxious to find out. Picking himself up off his bed, Simon decided to keep busy by choosing an outfit until it was time to get ready for the date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d bought some too.” Bram revealed. “I was just way too scared to say anything. It’s good to know that we were on the same page.”

The creak of the floorboard in the hallway let Simon know that someone was approaching his room. Seconds later his dad gave a quick knock and pushed the door all the way open. 

“Hey Si.” Jack said, giving his son a small smile. “I just thought I’d come up and see how you’re doing. It got a bit intense downstairs huh?” 

Simon nodded. He’d honestly hoped the whole thing was over and done with. 

“I won’t keep you long, I know you’re heading out shortly. I just wanted to say that if you ever need any advice I’m here for you. I’ve been doing a bit of research, you know... just in case.” 

Oh god, Simon thought. This was worse than downstairs. He knew his cheeks were on fire. His dad looked embarrassed too, which actually made the situation a little easier. Simon coughed. 

“Thanks dad. I, uh... I’ll let you know if I need anything.” Simon tried to convey in his smile that he was truly grateful. If he were a different type of person he may have opened up to his dad about the fact that he was still a virgin and had absolutely no idea what he was doing when it came to actual sex. He knew he was too shy for that though. Jack gave Simon and nod and then backed out into the hallway, closing the door as he went. 

~

Bram’s grin was the first thing Simon noticed as he approached his boyfriend. Bram was standing in the shade of a huge maple tree, waiting for Simon and Bieber to approach. Simon was fully aware that a dog-walking date was fairly unconventional for most couples, but Bram and Bieber had developed an inexplicable bond that Simon would never be able to intervene with - even if he wanted to. So there they were, celebrating their six month anniversary by taking a stroll through the dog park. 

Bieber was in his element with Bram, gazing up at him adoringly through big brown puppy-dog eyes. Bram had never been allowed a pet growing up and was completely taken with Bieber. Simon would be jealous if he didn’t love them both so much. It was a warm, sunny day, and eventually Bieber decided he’d had enough exercise. He lay down lazily under a clump of trees at the edge of the park to cool off, and Simon and Bram followed his lead. 

Simon wasn’t sure when to bring up the conversation he’d had with his parents, so he decided to just give Bram his gift instead. Bram seemed genuinely touched that Simon had remembered him talking about the festival and said he couldn’t wait to go. After that, Bram reached into the bag he’d been carrying and handed Simon a present that looked suspiciously like another shirt. Before Simon could open it, Bram started talking. 

“Okay so, I feel pretty terrible because you got me such a good gift, and what I’ve bought you is kinda joke related.” Bram bit his lip, looking awkward. Simon laughed.

“Bram don’t be silly. I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is!” 

“Okay...” Bram seemed unconvinced. 

Simon opened his gift and burst out laughing when he realised it was a Legolas t-shirt. Ever since they’d watched Lord of the Rings, Simon’s obsession with Orlando Bloom had gotten more and more out of hand. Bram found it hilarious and mocked Simon about it fondly at any given opportunity. 

“Bram I love it. I’ll be able to wear it to the festival.” Simon leaned forward and gave Bram a quick kiss on the cheek. Bram laughed, seeming relieved. Now that the gifts had been dealt with, Simon realised if he didn’t tell Bram about what had happened that morning soon, he was going to run out of time. He just hoped Bram wasn’t going to freak out because they’d been caught lying. Simon cleared his throat.

“So, I need to tell you something. Don’t worry it’s nothing bad. Well, not really.”

Brams expression suddenly got very serious. Simon pushed on. 

“This morning my mom and dad told me that they knew I stayed at your house that weekend a few months back. Please don’t panic, they’re not going to tell your mom.” 

Simon held his breath as he watched Bram process the information. 

“How did they know?” Bram asked quietly. 

“So this is the funny but also crazy awkward part. Someone they know had seen me buying some condoms, and they obviously realised I would only need those if I was going to your house. I pretty much got the whole safe-sex chat.” Simon’s cheeks had flushed as he spoke. It was still relatively new territory for he and Bram to be discussing this kind of thing. 

“I didn’t know you’d brought condoms with you.” Bram said.

“I wanted to be safe, just in case. It was actually Abby and Nick who put the idea in my head.” Simon felt worried when he saw that Bram was frowning. He almost felt like he’d done something wrong. 

“I’d bought some too.” Bram revealed. “I was just way too scared to say anything. It’s good to know that we were on the same page.” Bram smiled, melting away all of Simon’s worries. Simon interlaced his fingers with Bram’s. 

“That brings me to the next part. My mom and dad also said that they’re taking Nora to Connecticut next weekend, and they’re happy for you to stay over if your mom allows it.” Simon squeezed Bram’s hand. He’d tried not to sound too hopeful, in case Bram turned around and said that there was no chance his mom would agree. Simon didn’t think he’d been successful though. Bram’s smile spread slowly across his face. 

“I don’t know what she’ll say, but I’ll do my best. I’ve been dying to be alone with you again.” 

The butterflies in Simon’s stomach swirled around in response to the tone of Bram’s voice. Bram let go of Simon’s hand and brushed a finger down Simon’s cheek. Simon saw that he looked hazy-eyed. 

“Me too.” Simon responded. Suddenly Bieber gave a load snore and Bram seemed to snap back to reality. 

“So, the sex chat was super awkward?” Bram chuckled. 

“Yeah!” Laughed Simon. “I do think it could have been worse though. They basically said what we do is up to us as long as we’re safe, and they don’t need to know details.” 

“Well that’s relief!” Brams laughter rang out loudly. He was quiet for a moment then, and when he began to speak again he sounded more serious.

“So, if I am allowed to stay next weekend...” Bram paused. He looked as though he was working up his courage. “Do you think we’ll be using those condoms?” He looked intently at Simon, trying to gauge his reaction.

Simon grabbed Bram’s hand reassuringly. 

“Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note - I’m not trying to advocate only using protection for certain sexual activities in this story. This is just Simon and Bram’s way of doing things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had always been an over-thinker, but he felt as though he was getting to the stage now where his constant worrying would ruin what should be a happy experience.

Simon looked up just as Leah was about to launch a pillow at him from her spot at the bottom of his bed. He recognised her pissed off expression very well. 

“Si, what the hell!? I’m trying to talk to you and you won’t get off your phone. What could possibly be so important?”

Simon was glad to see her put down the pillow. He knew he had to tell her what was going on. It was the only way to avoid her wrath. 

“Leah I’m sorry. I just got kind of an important text.” 

“From Bram?” Leah asked aggressively.

“Yeah... how did you know?” Leah’s anger was starting to make Simon feel defensive.

“You have a “Bram face”. As in, when Bram texts you, you look like a literal ray of fucking sunshine. Any other time it’d be adorable, but I came over here to rant and I was expecting you to be my fully supportive rant buddy.” One of Leah’s eyebrows sat way higher than normal, and she’d crossed her arms in front of her body. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Simon sat up from his pillows and raised both hands in a calming gesture. He reluctantly tucked his phone under a corner of his duvet. “Tell me about your mom, start from the beginning.” 

Leah stared at Simon for a second, then sighed. 

“No, it’s okay. You’ve clearly got something going on. My mom is just being her usual pain-in-the-ass self. So... spill.” Leah uncrossed her arms and gave Simon a smile. Simon rubbed a hand over his eyes and smiled back at her. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was excited. 

“Well, the text I just got from Bram was him confirming that he’s allowed to come stay with me this weekend when my mom, dad, and Nora visit Alice.” 

Leah sat up straighter. 

“Holy crap! Another weekend alone!? I always knew your mom would be the “super supportive about sex” type. That is assuming there’s going to be sex. Speaking of, do we talk about this? Is this cool, or no? ‘Cause honestly we are the two biggest virgins in the world and...”

“Leah, you’re rambling.” Simon cut his friend off, laughing. 

“Oh, sorry.” Leah laughed with Simon, looking sheepish. It was nice that she was excited for him. Finally there was someone he could actually share his nerves with without it being excruciatingly awkward.

“To answer your question, yeah it’s cool. I could really use a friend to talk about this with. Someone other than Bram I mean. We both get a bit tongue-tied when it comes up. And obviously I’m not going to discuss it in depth with mom and dad.” 

“Right.” Leah nodded her agreement. Simon knew she found it hard to open up to her mom about relationships. 

“So...” Leah said. “Will there be... you know?” 

“Yeah. I think so. We’ve done some stuff before. Honestly though, we have no idea what we’re doing when it comes to... that.” Simon shrugged.

“It might have been better to talk to Abby.” Leah said quietly, fidgeting with the strands of her hair scarf. 

“No.” Simon replied. “You’re my best friend.” He was glad it was Leah he was talking to. When he came out to Abby, Leah had been hurt. Maybe this conversation could make up for that. Leah brightened at Simon’s words.

“So, um, I guess watching porn hasn’t helped?” Leah asked. 

“Not really. Nobody in porn ever seems to be unsure about what they’re doing. They just... go for it.” Simon rolled his eyes. Maybe in the future he could set up some kind of foundation for educational pornography, to help out kids who were in the exact position he was in now. He realised he was letting his thoughts run away from him and shook his head slightly. He looked at Leah. She was obviously thinking. 

“There must be a book out there somewhere...”

“No, absolutely not. I am not getting a sex book delivered here. Imagine Nora opened it by mistake!” Simon could only imagine how embarrassing it would be to accidentally expose his little sister to sex before she was ready. Leah cringed slightly.

“Okay, I see how that might be awkward.” She thought for a second before continuing on. “I guess you’re gonna just have to trust your instincts Si. At least Bram is clueless too. I can’t think of anything worse than being with someone who’s a complete expert. That’s a sure fire way to make an ass of yourself!” 

“Yeah...” Simon agreed. He couldn’t help thinking that he’d probably make an ass of himself no matter what. 

~

Later that night Simon lay in bed, scrolling absentmindedly through Facebook on his laptop. It was getting late and he knew he should be sleeping. He’d already had his routine goodnight phone call with Bram, who liked to be asleep much earlier than Simon even during Summer break. Simon’s mind flashed back to his conversation with Leah, and what she’d said about instincts. She was right - sex was one of the main things that human bodies were meant to do. Surely when the time came, he and Bram would know what was supposed to happen? 

Opening a new tab, Simon decided to revisit the information he’d saved the last time he attempted some research. He always found it difficult to imagine himself and Bram in the scenarios he read about. When he really thought about it, Simon realised that he didn’t even know if he wanted to be on top or not. Again, it was difficult to picture himself in a situation he had never properly experienced. He had no idea if Bram had a preference. 

Sighing heavily, Simon closed his laptop and pushed it away. He had always been an over-thinker, but he felt as though he was getting to the stage now where his constant worrying would ruin what should be a happy experience. He told his stomach butterflies to settle down and switched off his bedside light. As he tried to get into a comfortable position, Simon reminded himself that no matter what happened, it was him and it was Bram. They’d been through so much together already - they would figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just realised I had Simon and Bram still at school in this chapter which is obviously not the case if it’s 6 months after the carnival. Please excuse this error - I’ve corrected it now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon felt like his heart was going to burst. He wanted to talk, to discuss what had just happened. At the same time he felt like he could sleep for a week.

Simon looked into Bram’s eyes. They were all he could see as Bram hovered above him. Bram lowered himself slightly to touch his forehead to Simon’s. Simon closed his eyes and kissed Bram’s lips. They tasted salty from sweat. 

“I’m ready.” Simon whispered. 

All he could feel was Bram. Bram on top of him. Bram around him. Bram inside him. 

Simon knew he’d never be able to properly describe what he was experiencing. It didn’t feel painful, but definitely strange. Bram shifted slightly between Simon’s legs, and Simon thought he felt Bram shudder, just a little. 

Simon’s skin felt warm, and Bram hadn’t even started moving yet. They lay on top of Simon’s duvet. A cool breeze drifted in from outside where it was getting dark, but the window may as well have been closed. The heat radiating off their bodies encapsulated them like the glow from Simon’s bedside lamp. Simon glanced out of the window and saw that the sky had turned a pinky orange colour. He looked back, focusing on Bram’s closed eyelids. He stroked Bram’s cheek. 

Bram took a breath and began to move. Simon felt a burning sensation. Bram let out a small gasp and Simon felt himself twitch. He had to reach down and grasp himself - he was beginning to ache. His strokes stayed in time with Bram’s movements, slow and steady. He was going to come in a matter of minutes. He thought Bram might as well, based on the speed of his breathing. 

Bram leaned in to kiss Simon. Simon opened his mouth, wanting to feel Bram’s tongue. The dull weight in the bottom of Simon’s stomach became more pronounced as Bram massaged his tongue against Simon’s. Simon reached up to pull Bram’s head closer. It felt like there was no longer any space between them. They were both breathing deeply through flared nostrils. Bram’s stomach pressed down onto Simon, somehow adding more friction to the stokes of Simon’s hand whilst at the same time making it almost impossible for Simon to keep touching himself. 

Bram began to thrust faster, and Simon tried to match the rhythm. He tightened his thighs around Bram’s body, needing to feel him even closer. Simon had his eyes open and saw Bram’s gaze go suddenly wide. A soft exclamation escaped Bram’s lips as he came. 

“Shit...” he whispered. 

It was enough to finish Simon. He couldn’t keep the groan inside his body as he spilled all over himself. Bram was instantly pressing down on him again, kissing him and spreading the mess that had appeared between them over both of their stomachs. Neither of them cared. All Simon could focus on was the kissing. He felt the lower half of Bram’s body pull back, and suddenly he was empty. Bram let himself fall to the side to lie in Simon’s arms. Simon adjusted himself so that they were facing each other. 

“The condom...” Simon said quietly. 

Bram placed a kiss on Simon’s lips and stood. He made his way to the bathroom to sort himself out, and returned with a damp washcloth. He proceeded to clean himself and Simon, taking care with the sensitive areas. When he was done, he flopped back down onto the bed beside Simon, looking thoroughly exhausted. 

Simon felt like his heart was going to burst. He wanted to talk, to discuss what had just happened. At the same time he felt like he could sleep for a week. Bram smiled at him. 

“I can almost hear your cogs turning.” He tapped Simon’s forehead gently. 

“I was just thinking that I’m so tired, but also, how the hell did... that, just happen?”

Bram laughed quietly. 

“I know what you mean. Who would have thought cooking pizzas would be such a turn-on?”

Simon blushed, thinking back to half an hour earlier when he’d gotten completely overwhelmed by his hormones while he and Bram were making dinner. He remembered pushing Bram up against the fridge. He also remembered taking Bram by the hand and leading him up here to his room. 

“I’m glad it happened Simon. Don’t worry about the fact that you took the lead. I thought it was hot... obviously.” Bram gave Simon one of his adorable grins, and Simon found himself smiling back. It couldn’t have been more perfect. 

“I was so worried this week about how it would happen.” Simon confessed. 

“Me too. I kept concocting all these different scenarios in my head of how I would seduce you.” Bram laughed and Simon joined in. 

“I’m kinda sad I didn’t get to witness any of those seductions.” Simon said, brushing his thumb along Bram’s cheekbone. 

“Well” Bram said quietly. “We have the whole weekend.” 

“That’s true.” Simon smiled and closed his eyes, allowing the floating sensation to take over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they snuggled together, Simon lay his head on Bram’s shoulder. He could honestly say he’d never felt happier.

Bram was still asleep when Simon woke up. He checked his phone to see that it was seven o’clock in the morning - a new record wake up time for him on a Saturday. He decided not to wake Bram, who looked way too comfortable to be disturbed, wrapped up in the puffy duvet. Simon just wanted to enjoy the fact that he wasn’t alone. Even though Bram was asleep, Simon felt none of the isolation that usually washed over him when he lay in bed by himself. 

Bram snored quietly and it made Simon’s heart flutter. Jeez, if Simon could even find snoring adorable he must really be in love. He thought back to the events of the evening before and felt his face get warm despite the fact that nobody could see him. He’d been so much bolder than he ever thought he could be. He was glad it had worked out that way though. He was expecting Bram to come over and an in-depth sex chat to ensue, but as usual Leah’s advice had turned out to be right. When the time came, their instincts told them what to do.

The rest of their Friday night had turned out to be fairly uneventful. They had dozed together for half an hour or so in bed, then picked up where they had left off with dinner. They had flicked through tv channels, not really paying attention to what was on. Every so often a memory of their intimacy had popped into Simon’s head, and he had glanced at Bram to find that Bram was already looking at him, alternating between shy and pleased expressions. When they had decided to go to bed, they only managed ten minutes of cuddling before giving in to tiredness.

Simon stretched, trying not to wake Bram. He was unsuccessful. Bram’s eyes opened and he yawned, looking for Simon. 

“Hey.” Bram said sleepily. He burrowed into Simon’s pillow and hid his face between Simon’s neck and shoulder. It was ridiculously cute. This, thought Simon, was what all Saturday mornings should be like. 

~

Around midday, the weather turned. Rain poured down outside, bouncing up off the street. Bieber hated to get wet, so the walk that had been planned was put on hold. Instead, Bram suggested they make a start on the Marvel marathon they had been talking about for weeks. Half way through Iron Man, Simon felt himself shiver. It was way colder than it should have been for the time of year. Bram must have noticed that Simon was cold, because he pushed himself up off the sofa and ran upstairs without a word, returning a few minutes later with Simon’s duvet. Bram spread the duvet over Simon, then climbed in beside him. As they snuggled together, Simon lay his head on Bram’s shoulder. He could honestly say he’d never felt happier. 

Leaning up to kiss Bram’s cheek, Simon whispered.

“Love you.” 

“Love you too Si.” Bram replied with a gentle smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this to be the final part of Simon In Love, but I know I’m going to miss Simon and Bram, so there may be more parts in the future.


End file.
